hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (Spain)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード スペイン版 Hatafutte Parēdo Supein-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Spain Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Spain. It is sung by Go Inoue in the voice of Spain. Lyrics Kanji= 右手には　Amor 左手には　カーネーション　やで☆ 今日も　ぎょうさん　Cosechaパレード 魅惑の世界へ　bienvenida 手をとって　 siesta 輪になって　回るんよ　地球号 シエスタも忘れんと　絶好調！！ RojaとAmarilloのRojigualda 「お天道さんに感謝しよな☆」 ヘタリア 「スペインにはなあ、トマトの他にも ぎょうさん作物があるんやで。 でもなあ、やっぱ一番は、トマトやで！」 今日も　ぎょうさん　Cosechaパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進や！ みんなで　せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球（ウタ）　完成すんで フラメンコギターは　俺　スペインやで！ 「ロマーノ！ 親分のかっこええとこ　ちゃんと見とけや」 芸術の街　Barcelona Madrid　は活気に溢れ 青い空と白い村の　Andalucía産オリーブは　世界一なんやで！ La pasión no se detiene La pasión no se detiene La pasión no se detiene　一人はみんなのために La pasión no se detiene　みんなは一人のために La pasión no se detiene　わきあがる大歓声 La pasión no se detiene 「でけへんからやってやるんとちゃうくてなぁ 一人でも、ちゃんと立てるようにしてやんのが ほんまの愛情やからな☆」 今日も　ぎょうさん　Cosechaパレード メロディは万国　共通やで！ ５つの大陸と　７つの海を ノリノリなRitmoで　大横断！ 明日へ続いてく　Fiesta de San Fermín 「男の情熱をかけた祭りなんや！」 RojaとAmarilloのRojigualda 明日もぎょうさん笑おうな ヘタリア 「元気が出んときは、いつでも俺を呼びいや。 とっておきのおまじない、かけたるからな。 ふそそそそそ....　ふそそそそそそ.....」 |-| Romaji= Migite ni wa AMOR, hidarite ni wa KAANEESHON ya de Kyou mo gyousan COSECHA PAREEDO Miwaku no sekai e BIENVENIDA Te wo totte wa ni natte mawarun yo chikyuu gou SIESTA mo wasurento zekkouchou ROJA to AMARILLO no ROJIGUALDA "O-tentosan ni kansha shiyo na" Hetaria! "SPAIN ni wa naa, tomato no hoka nimo, Gyousan sakumotsu ga aru n yade. Demo naa, yappa ichiban wa, tomato yade!" Kyou mo gyousan COSECHA PAREEDO Gakki wo narashite kōshin ya! Minna de seno de gassō sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei sun de FURAMENKOGITAA wa ore supein ya de! “Romano! Oyabun no kakko ee toko chanto mi toke ya” Geijyutsu no machi BARCELONA MADRID wa kakki ni afure Aoi sora to shiroi mura no ANDALUCÍA-san oriibu wa sekai ichi nan ya de! LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE!! LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE!! LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! Hitori wa min'na no tame ni LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! Min'na wa hitori no tame ni LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! Wakiagaru dai kansei LA PASIÓN NO SE DETIENE! “Dekehenkara yatte yaru n to chau kute nā, Hitori demo, chanto tateru yō ni shite yan no ga Honma no aijō yakarana“ Kyou mo gyousan COSECHA PAREEDO MERODI wa bankoku kyōtsū ya de! Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinorina RITMO de dai ōdan! Ashita e tsuzuite ku FIESTA DE SAN FERMÍN “Otoko no jōnetsu wo kaketa matsuri nan ya!” ROJA to AMARILLO no ROJIGUALDA Ashita mo gyōsan waraou na Hetaria! "Genki ga den toki wa, itsu demo ore wo yobiiya. Totteoki no omajinai, kaketaru kara na. Fusososososo.... Fusososososo....." |-| English= In my right hand there's amor!Love, in my left hand there´s a carnation! Today, it's an abundant cosechaHarvest parade! Towards the enchanting world, Bienvenida!Welcome Take your hands, spin, and that's the Earth. Without forgetting a siesta,Nap I'm in top form. RojaRed and amarilloYellow makes the RojigualdaSpanish flag Let's all give our thanks for the Sun. Hetalia! "In Spain, there are many crops other than tomatoes you know. But after all...I think that tomatoes are the best!" Today, it's an abundant cosecha parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at 'one-two' makes the ensemble, The one and only song will be complete. With the flamenco guitar, it's me, Spain! "Romano! Look carefully how cool your Boss is!" The city of art, Barcelona Madrid is full of vivacity Andalucía with its blue sky and white towns, its olives are the best in the world! La pasión no se detienePassion doesn't stop La pasión no se detiene La pasión no se detiene It's one for all... La pasión no se detiene ...And all for one! La pasión no se detiene The loud cheers keep growing passionate! La pasión no se detiene "Do it even if you don't think you can.... And even if you're alone, get up again... Because that's what true love is." Today I parade again, it's a cosecha parade The melody is universal, from all the world! The 5 continents and the 7 seas, At this energetic ritmo,Rhythm they traverse each other grandly! Tomorrow will continue Fiesta de San FermínA Spanish festival famous for the Running of the Bulls "It's a party where men put their passion into play!" Roja and amarillo from the Rojigualda. I'll keep smiling tomorrow too Hetalia! "If you're ever feeling down, call me!" "I'll use my special charm on you!" "Fusososososososososososo...Fusososososososo...." "Fusososososososososososo...Fusososososososo..." |-| Spanish= En mi mano derecha hay amor. En mi mano izquierda, un clavel. Hoy hay un abundante desfile de cosechas Hacia un mundo hermoso, ¡BIENVENIDO! Hagamos un circulo y giremos como lo hace el mundo. Con una siesta me siento de lo mejor. Rojo y amarillo hacen la Rojigualda. Démosle las gracias al sol. Hetalia! Hoy hay un abundante desfile de cosechas Toca tus instrumentos, es hora de marchar Si todos se unieran en esta hermosa melodía La única e incomparable canción estará completa. Con la guitarra flamenca, estoy yo, España. "¡Romano! Mira con cuidado lo genial que es tu jefe" La ciudad del arte, Barcelona Madrid esta llena de vivacidad Andalucía con su cielo azul y sus blancas ciudades ¡Sus aceitunas son las mejores en el mundo! La pasión no se detiene La pasión no se detiene La pasión no se detiene Es uno para todos La pasión no se detiene... Y todos para uno La pasión no se detiene... La ovación del mundo crece La pasión no se detiene "Incluso si no crees poder E incluso si estas solo, levántate de nuevo Porque eso es el amor verdadero." Hoy desfilo entre mucha cosecha Con esta melodía que es universal Los 5 continentes y los 7 mares A este enérgico ritmo, todos cantarán Mañana continuará la Fiesta de San Fermín "¡Es una fiesta donde los hombres ponen su pasión en juego!" Rojo y amarillo hacen la Rojigualda Mañana seguiré sonriendo también Hetalia Album This song was released on July 27, 2011, on the DVD which came with the seventh volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 7 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Chibiromano's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the fifteenth track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hatafutte Parade